hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Atlantic hurricane season (Simlover's version)
NOTE #1: THIS PAGE IS CAREFULLY MONITORED. ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS TO THIS ARTICLE WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED. The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season was an above average season that produced 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes, but only 2 major hurricanes. The small hurricane counts were due to the season's majority of storms that formed at sea and dissipated due to the Saharan Air Layer. The season began with Tropical Storm Arthur on June 3, and ended following the dissipation of Tropical Depression Paulette. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Josephine, which peaked as a Category 5 which traveled throughout the Caribbean Sea making landfall on Central America and parts of the Mexican coastline. Pre-season forecasts by Colorado State University (CSU) had stated a slighly above average season with 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Association called for a below average season in its pre-season forecast on May 21. Both agencies had predicted a weak El Nino, which limits Atlantic tropical cyclone activity. Despite this, the season still produced 16 named storms, exceeding their original predictions. The impacts from 2014 were not as bad as the previous years. However, Hurricane Gonzalo's devastating affects in the United States took a wide majority of the final damage total. In early June, Tropical Storm Arthur dropped heavy rains and gusty winds on South Texas, causing 10 deaths and 123 million dollars in damages. During August and September, Hurricanes Gonzalo and Josephine produced heavy damages to the United States and Caribbean Islands. However, around the end of the season, Tropical Storm Paulette tracked an erratic track on and off of the Florida peninsula. This later produced 899 million dollars in damages and 13 deaths. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_(250-312_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2013 till:05/06/2013 color:TS text:Arthur from:21/06/2013 till:25/06/2013 color:TS text:Bertha from:13/07/2013 till:16/07/2013 color:TS text:Cristobal from:26/07/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:TS text:Dolly from:04/08/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:TS text:Edouard from:12/08/2013 till:16/08/2013 color:C2 text:Fay from:16/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:C3 text:Gonzalo from:22/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:TS text:Hanna barset:break from:27/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:TS text:Isaias from:05/09/2013 till:16/09/2013 color:C5 text:Josephine from:06/09/2013 till:09/09/2013 color:C2 text:Kyle from:12/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:C1 text:Laura from:17/09/2013 till:22/09/2013 color:C1 text:Marco from:21/09/2013 till:23/09/2013 color:TS text:Nana from:28/09/2013 till:05/10/2013 color:C1 text:Omar from:10/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:TS text:Paulette bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2014. The names not retired from the list will be used in the 2020 season. This is the same list used in the 2008 season with the exception of Gonzalo, Isaias, and Paulette, ''which replaced the names ''Gustav, Ike, and Paloma respectively. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons